I'll Pay the Price
by reimihara21
Summary: Simba suspects Kovu is using Kiara. He offers Kovu to leave or suffer. Kovu pays the price for loving Simba's daughter. WARNING: MINOR RAPE AND VIOLENCE


**I'll Pay the Price**

**Sorry guys I haven't been updating everything Dx there's a lot of uncompleted and some completed chapters in every journal. Some stories I haven't started yet cause of writers block and some of my chapter pages are missing Dx plus I'm kinda lazy to update sorry Dx. I'll try to update consistently as I'll try Dx. I have so many stories and one shots to complete its driving me nuts. So bear with me for a bit as I try to complete my stories and one-shots. Please review, I'd appreciate it.**

**WARNING: MINOR RAPE AND VIOLENCE IN HERE. I SUGGEST LEAVING NOW IF YOU DON'T WANNA READ THIS AND SIMBA IS KINDA OOC SO I AM GIVING YOU A WARNING NOW FOR THOSE WHO THOSE WHO DON'T LIKE SIMBAXKOVU, I SUGGEST YOU CLICK AWAY AND READ ANOTHER FIC.**

Dawn broke out across the Pride Lands. Kovu squinted his eyes due to the sun's rays. He looked out over the Pride Lands. The nice grassy area compared to the dry landscape he called home. Kovu started having feelings for Simba's daughter, Kiara. His mission was to take down Simba, but he found that increasingly complicated because he didn't want to upset Kiara. Kovu sat and pondered on what he should do; follow Scar's footsteps or betray his pride for the lioness he loved? Simba walked up behind Kovu startling him.

"You're up bright and early. Is it alright if I take you somewhere, you know for a man to man talk?"

Kovu felt a little suspicious. Kiara came out with Nala, Kiara glared at her father. Simba walked over to his wife and daughter.

"Don't worry, we're going to have a man to man talk." Simba reassured his Kiara.

Simba hugged his family and walked alongside the dark lion. Kiara looked out over the horizon. She sighed and leaned on her mother's shoulder.

"Don't worry Kiara, I'm sure your father is laying some rules to Kovu. You know how overprotective your father is." Nala reassured his daughter.

Kiara just sighed and went back to the den. Nala stared with a worried expression on her face.

Timon and Pumba took it as a cue to cheer up the princess.

**Simba and Kovu**

They walked to the abandoned, burnt part of the Pride Lands. Kovu looked around. The earth cracked, it was black all around, even the trees. The young lion had a bad feeling about the whole situation. Simba sat down on the dry, crusted earth and motioned for Kovu to sit next to him.

"How much do you love Kiara?" Simba asked.

"I'd do anything for her, Simba."

"Are you sure?" Simba glared. "Are you certain you're not using my daughter to get close to me so you can kill me?" Kovu gulped. "I'm not stupid Kovu. Your mother has wanted revenge on me for quite a long time now and I know she'll do anything, even resort to using her own son to get the job done."

That was the supposed plan, Kovu was well aware of that. Reuniting with Kiara, all of a sudden, he didn't want to be involved in his mother's revenge game.

"I came here on my own. My mother has nothing to do with this." Kovu replied strongly.

"Sure." Simba scoffed. "I want you to stay away from my daughter." He said sternly.

"And if I refuse." Kovu glared.

Simba growled and tackled Kovu to the ground. Kovu struggled for a bit prying off the light lion off his body. Paws were going all over the place as Simba was trying to choke the young lion. Kovu wouldn't have any of that.

"I'll scar you so bad that you won't EVER return here!" Simba yelled and pinned the young lion flat on his back.

Kovu struggled to get out of his grasp but the struggling made him weaker and tired. Simba took advantage of this and stuck his penis in the younger man's virginal entrance. Kovu tried to scream but Simba slapped his face with his paw.

"Shut up you conniving bastard or I'll send your dead carcass to your pride." Simba said darkly.

Kovu whimpered in fear. He felt the older lion's cock grow inside him. It felt like he was being torn apart from the inside. The pain was unbearable. He wanted to cry badly but he refused to give Simba the satisfaction of seeing his suffering. Kiara immediately popped into his mind. Her smile was the small light that made what he was going through possible.

"Had enough yet you whore!" Simba growled as he increased the pace of his thrusts.

Simba came into Kovu, which made feel the younger lion feel disgusted. Simba was far from done with the young lion. Simba went down forcefully spreading Kovu's legs and licking his small penis. Kovu's body betrayed him as he felt his arousal responding to Simba's tongue. He desperately was trying to keep Kiara's smile in his mind, but the torture of being sexually assaulted was clouding her smile which was making him suffer more internally.

Simba sucked really hard making Kovu yelp in pain. Kovu was trying so hard to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall down his cheeks.

"You're willing to do anything right? If you love my daughter, make me hard and suck me at the same time I do to you." Simba had an evil glint in his eyes.

Kovu in fear did as he was told. He turned his body around so he could suck Simba's limp cock. Kovu would have preferred death over doing this horrid deed with his lover's father. Kovu imagined having an intimate night with Kiara, but all that was now ruined by her father.

"Suck harder. If you love Kiara you'll make me hard and cum in your mouth." Simba stared at Kovu sucking him off. "Since you're being a good boy, I'll give you a reward." Simba then took Kovu into his mouth again.

It utterly made Kovu sick when he released in Simba's mouth. His body was defying his will which was making it a losing battle for the poor dark lion. Simba came after Kovu did. Kovu felt so dirty. He wished that he could have slept longer.

Simba took no time in making Kovu rest at all. Simba pounded his almost limp cock back into Kovu. Kovu howled in pain. His screams could not be heard for miles since both were far from the kingdom. It was useless for the young lion to scream. He just stayed quiet as his body betrayed his will and Simba came inside him for the third time.

"Change your mind yet? Last chance." Simba licked the shell of Kovu's ear.

"Fine Simba, I'll pay the price." Kovu looked out the opposite direction from Pride Rock. "I'll leave and I'll never return." Kovu wanted to really cry from saying those words. "Just don't tell Kiara about any of this."

"She'll never know. I'll give her a good excuse, don't worry." Simba glared at the young lion. "Now go. You're banished from ever entering these lands again."

Kovu obediently left. He felt his heart breaking as he was going farther and farther away from his love.

**Kiara**

Kiara cried and cried. Kovu had really abandoned her. He left her. She stared outside the back side of the den wishing on a star that Kovu didn't really leave of his own free will. Deciding to be brave, she went out the back and decided to search for her love.

She went on for hours and hours roaming the Pride Lands. Something caught her eye. She saw the lying figure of Kovu at the border between her lands and his. What she saw made her scream. Kovu was impaled with a stick, his blood staining the fertile grass around him. Kiara cried over his dead body wishing that it was her that was dead instead.

After looking all over the land for a certain plant, she found it five meters away from where Kovu's body was. She stared at the poisonous plant. It was a now or never chance. Kiara closed her eyes as she ate the plant. Kiara began choking and coughing. She staggered all the way back to her dark lion. With a few gasps and short breaths, Kiara collapsed on the bloody corpse of her lover.

Kiara not only paid the price along with Kovu, but Simba suffered the worse price any parent could ever imagine: the death of their own child.


End file.
